


Слепой ведет слепого

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герберт Уэст идет из кухни в спальню, из спальни в гостиную, и все никак не может найти выход. Он заблудился - в доме, в посмертном существовании, в своей теории, - и мне не помочь ему выбраться. Кто бы помог мне! Никто не поможет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепой ведет слепого

Самое забавное во всей этой истории то, что это она его убила. Все. Больше ничего забавного нет.

Он смог выжить среди полчищ зомби, выбраться из ада, полного дыма и боли... и придти ровно в тот момент, когда я вколол ей сыворотку. Тогда мне казалось, что я поступаю правильно, у меня просто не было иного выхода... И о чем я думал? Нет, не думал, просто хотел, чтобы она снова была рядом, живая и теплая, чтобы наши мечты вновь стали реальностью.

Наверное, безумие заразно.

Герберт заразил меня, когда мы жили вместе, отравил воздух нашего дома. Он, как фабрика, вырабатывал безумие: дышал - и оно исходило из его легких вместе с углекислым газом, а потом попадало в мои. Мы все немного тронулись: он, я, она. Как мы оказались в мире, где мертвые расхаживают по улицам и убивают живых? 

Он вошел в палату, держась за стены, бледный и грязный, тяжело дышащий, а в следующую секунду она закричала и бросилась на меня. Я оглох от этого крика, от удивления, что Герберт жив, и не смог ничего сделать. Я стоял слишком близко. А ему потребовалась пара шагов, чтобы метнуться к нам от дверного проема. Где он взял силы? Ему было плохо и больно, я видел это, вся его рубашка пропиталась кровью, под мышками темнели влажные пятна. Он был готов упасть в обморок, но рванулся вперед, чтобы защитить меня.

Дальше я плохо помню. Только звенят в ушах его крик и хруст ее шеи. Резкие, непривычные звуки - такие не услышишь в обычной жизни... Но моя жизнь давно перестала быть обычной. С того момента, как он появился на пороге моего дома. 

Я не знаю, что произошло. Он свернул ей шею, а она... не понимаю, что она сделала. Просто, когда я очнулся, Герберт был мертв. Я не нашел на его теле никаких повреждений, но, если честно, не очень-то и искал. Я с воплем рванулся к нему, начал трясти и щупать пульс, делать искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца, но ничего не помогало. Он был мертв. Мертв. Мертв!.. Возможно, просто не выдержало сердце. Не знаю.

Трясущимися руками я схватил шприц и набрал сыворотки. 

Я ничего не чувствовал, вводя иглу в основание черепа. Я вообще разучился чувствовать с того момента, как она обмякла в моих руках.

Не понимаю, на что надеялся. Может быть, вспомнил лекции Хилла о скольких-то там минутах и смерти мозга? Убийственная ирония: спасая Герберта, я думал о том, против чего он боролся. В каком-то смысле ему стоило бы поблагодарить доктора Хилла. Если за такое благодарят. Если он в принципе способен сейчас испытывать чувство благодарности.

Я смотрю на него, на его пустые глаза и нитку слюны, свисающую с подбородка, и думаю, а способен ли он понять, что с ним произошло? Может быть, где-то глубоко внутри жив тот, старый Герберт Уэст, язвительный сумасшедший, у которого только и было мыслей, что о работе да о мертвецах?

Если так, то благороднее было бы оставить его тело на грязном больничном полу.

В доме темно и холодно, потому что я уже несколько месяцев не платил за свет и отопление. Я вообще не выходил из дома, потому что выйти - значит оставить Герберта одного, а я не могу. Просто не могу, не могу! Как он без меня? Что, если мертвецы вернутся? Что, если она вдруг оживет и придет еще раз убить его? Что, если Хилл, голову которого так и не нашли, начнет шептать ему в уши?

Что, если он подойдет к лестнице в подвал и упадет? Сейчас он не может спускаться по лестницам. Просто не умеет. Разучился. Так же, как и открывать двери. Он толкается в них, пока я не прибегу и не поверну ручку. Мне больно слышать стук, с которым его голова бьется о дерево. 

Я и сам боюсь выходить на улицу, если честно. 

Если бы была возможность, я бы заперся в подвале и навечно забаррикадировал дверь, но Герберту почему-то не нравится подвал. Ему там неуютно. Он хочет ходить, двигаться, вечная энергия не покинула его даже сейчас. Он слоняется по дому, а я тенью следую за ним и слежу, чтобы ничего не случилось. Чтобы больше ничего не случилось. Хватит с нас всего, что произошло. 

В первую ночь, когда я завалил выход из подвала чем только мог, и забился в угол, я просил его остаться со мной, но он не слушал. С упорством прежнего Герберта он толкался и толкался в завал, и я побоялся, что он сломает себе ноги. Я пробовал обнять его и усадить рядом, но все было тщетно. Он метался меж стен и то ли выл, то ли плакал - просился наверх, выше, выше, лишь бы выйти из-под уровня земли. 

Возможно, он что-то помнил об этом месте, возможно чувствовал себя, как в могиле. Не знаю.

Дрожа и потея от страха я освободил выход и помог ему подняться наверх. С тех пор не отходил ни на шаг. Утирал слюну. Мыл его. Кормил бы, если бы ему нужно было есть. На кухне еще осталось немного банок консервов, которыми изредка питаюсь я. Они заканчиваются, но мне обычно не хочется есть. Мне ничего не хочется.

Когда наступает ночь, Герберту становится хуже. В его глазах появляется ужас, животный ужас, и вечно приоткрытый рот распахивается в немом крике. Час за часом он сидит на диване, раскачиваясь и глядя в одну точку. Мне страшно думать о том, что он видит и чувствует. 

Я сплю в кресле напротив, не раздеваясь, даже дремлю, скорее. Каждые полчаса или час я резко просыпаюсь, потому что мне кажется, что с ним что-то случилось, но все неизменно: Герберт беззвучно кричит от ужаса, и я ничем не могу ему помочь. Ночь за ночью...

Было бы милосерднее убить его, но у меня не хватает духу. Я думал. Я пробовал. Но я не могу. Что-то жжет меня изнутри, когда я смотрю в его пустые безжизненные глаза, и мне хочется плакать. 

Прости меня, Герберт, прости, я так виноват перед тобой.... так виноват...

Я помню, как в самом начале мне мечталось о том, что мы станем знаменитыми, что мы совершим переворот в науке... да что там, во всем мире! И люди будут счастливы, и жизнь изменится, и не будет больше боли! Никогда! На всей планете Земля! 

И я, я сам буду счастлив тоже!

Единственный человек, который мог подарить всем бесконечное счастье, сейчас мычит, глядя в окно, и не может сказать ни слова. 

Это я должен был умереть от рук Мэган!

Герберт Уэст идет из кухни в спальню, из спальни в гостиную, и все никак не может найти выход. Он заблудился - в доме, в посмертном существовании, в своей теории, - и мне не помочь ему выбраться. Кто бы помог мне! Никто не поможет... 

Я просто иду за ним, следую, как всегда, и слежу, чтобы он не навредил себе, и ни о чем не думаю. 

Я умер в тот же миг, что и Герберт Уэст.


End file.
